That Butler, Satan Soul
by Piscemini
Summary: After their business with Alois and Claude ended, Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor to find Lady Elizabeth awaiting their arrival. She wishes to introduce her new friend, Lady Dalihla, to her fiancé and asks Ciel to hold a ball to celebrate his safe return. He reluctantly agrees. Upon Dalihla's arrival at the ball, Sebastian feels a demonic aura around her. Unease settles in..
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hey minna-san! This is my first fanfic EVER so reviews are more than welcome but please don't be cruel :) This is the prologue and I know it's short but I wanted it short. Please r&amp;r and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Mistress?" he asked. "Yes. We've done so much, gone so far, we can't stop now," she replied. He finished dressing her and gave her a kiss. She blushed. She then turned to her mirror and let out an exasperated breath, looking over the design of her room for the last time. It was night time, a candle in front of the mirror their only source of light as the curtains were drawn. To the right of the mirror was her Queen sized bed and small night stand, both in a Gothic style frame. The wardrobe stood in all its might, occupying the entire wall behind her. To her left, the door to the bathroom and to its left, the door to her room. "Are you afraid of him?" he questioned sarcastically. "Don't be stupid. I am far past the point of fearing anything or anyone," she retorted. "And what about HIM?" She turned to face the man behind her. "Now that I have been Marked, no harm can come to me so easily". He smirked. "Mistress, it is time. Any last words?" he asked as he bowed. "This is an order: bring Ciel Phantomhive to me!"

"Yes, my Lady."


	2. Chapter 2 - Greeting

**CHAPTER 1 - Greeting**

**Author Note:**

**1\. For those of you who have read the manga Hanatsuki Hime, you might recognize a certain character. I only borrowed this character's name and personality. The other aspects of the character's original story do not apply to this Kurohitsuji fanfic so I don't entend to make this a crossover.**

**2\. The story's POV will be in **3rd person POV ****for the entirety of this fanfiction ****unless told otherwise.****

****3\. Ciel is NOT a demon because a) I did not like that part of season 2 and b) it would also be boring for this fanfic if he was one.****

****4\. The "*" are a note to read the bottom of the page with the matching stars as the ones in the story.****

****Disclamer: **I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji or Hanatsuki Hime characters nor do I claim to own them. They belong to their creator, Toboso Yana (_**Kuroshitsuji**_) and Hibiki Wataru (_**Hanatsuki Hime**_). I only own my plot and my OC, Tsukiyomi Dalihla.**

**Please enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

**In the morning**

It was early in the morning when Ciel had decided they should return to the manor. The whole affair with the Trancy household had ended and Ciel wanted to get away from the Trancy manor as fast as he could. Sebastian sat with his young master in a carriage headed back to Phantomhive manor. Observing his young master, Sebastian noticed that he was rather quiet and had been looking out the window for a while without staring at anything in particular. He decided to question him: "Young Master, is something the matter?" Ciel let out a sigh. "It's nothing, I just want to get home and eat something sweet," he said. The butler smirked. "Shall I prepare some tea with that? Perhaps Earl Grey?" he added. Ciel nodded in agreement. The remainder of the trip was done in silence, allowing the Earl to dose off for a few minutes. He wasn't a "morning person" as they call them.

Upon arriving at the manor, relief washed over the Earl as he stepped down from the carriage. However, that relief was quickly replaced by terror as he and Sebastian heard a high pitched scream coming from the manor and headed their way. "Ccccciiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllll!" The doors flew open to reveal an excited Lady Elizabeth. Good grief, thought the Earl. He was in no mood to deal with her at the moment but he felt he didn't have much of a choice. She was his betrothed after all. "Lizzy, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you were visiting next week," he started. "I decided to come earlier so I could stay longer! I wanted to see you, oh its been so long Ciel!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"We saw each other a few days ago Lizzy."

"It WAS so long ago Ciel."

"A few days is hardly a long ti..."

"Anyways, since you're back we can have a party to celebrate."

"What?! No! This is no time for a party Elizabeth."

"But please! It's just for tonight. And I wanted to introduce you to my new friend Lady Dalihla. Oh please Ciel can we have just a tiny little party to celebrate your return?"

"*_sigh_*... Fine we can have a party but a small one alright?"

"Yay! Yes of course it will be a small one. Only family and close friends will be invited. I'll go get ready."

And thus, Ciel watched Lizzy run happily to her room to get ready for this dreaded party. "Sebastian, you can invite Agni, Soma, Lau, Ran Mao, Meyrin, Barldroy, Finnian, Tanaka as well as Lizzy's friends to this party," Ciel stated monotonely. "The servants? Will they not be needed?" Sebastian asked confused. "They should meet this new friend of hers as well. She'll only insist on them being present anyways," he replied. Sebastian bowed and left to execute his orders. He didn't like this idea and was slightly skeptical towards Lady Elizabeth's new friend. The last time she brought a "friend" to introduce to her fiancé, they turned out to be an assassin sent to kill the Earl of Phantomhive*. He would however execute his master's orders regardless of his own feelings towards this party. The entire day was spent to prepare for this party.

**In the afternoon**

The guests started to arrive a little after 5:30pm. The first to arrive were Prince Soma and Agni. "Namaste my friends," said Agni. "Yes, yes, namaste Ciel!" said Soma as he gave Ciel a hug. "*_sigh_*... This is going to be a long night," Ciel thought out loud. "It can't be helped my lord, you did agree to this," stated Sebastian. Lady Elizabeth came down the stairs soon afterwards. She wore a red dress that ended below her knees, had a sort of bolero with long sleeves and ruffles and a bow in the front**. Ciel welcomed her, complimented her dress and walked her to the front door to welcome the guests. Sebastian followed them silently.

A small carriage pulled up at that moment. The coach disembarked and opened the door. Two people descended from the carriage. The first a young man clad in black resembling Sebastian in hight, hair color, size and manners. He wore a black suit and the ends of his dark hair stopped at its collar. He also wore black gloves. His eyes were gold in color and had a tint of mystery within them. Or so Sebastian thought. The man extended his hand for the lady that followed him. She wore a pink dress with a white ruffled off-shoulder that connected to a pink rose in the center of her chest. The dress was floor length and had the same white ruffles at the bottom. The pink overall was tied at the back in a big bow. She wore black gloves that went up just above her elbows and a pink hat with pink roses all around its bottom. The hat was inclined, hiding her left eyes and her silver hair was tied into pigtails***. The other eye that remained visible was of the same crimson color as Sebastian's eyes. Elizabeth started squealing when she saw her friend exit the carriage. "Oh my Dalihla, how nice it is to see you my dear! You too Mister Siva. And that dress is just beautiful. It feels as though I've seen it somewhere before, how odd," she said. A shiver went through Ciel's little body at the sight of the dress as well as the memories that accompanied it. Sebastian remained unfazed on the outside although the sight of that dress raised some questions in his head. "Thank you Elizabeth, it is lovely to see you all cheerful and lively as well, " her friend, Dalihla, responded. "For Heaven's sake Dalihla, when are you going to call me Lizzy?" she questioned. She then turned to face Ciel:"Here he is, this is Ciel Earl of Phantomhive. Ciel this is my new friend Dalihla Tsukiyomi," she said happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dalihla Tsukiyomi. This is my butler Sebastian, please let him know if you need anything," Ciel said. "Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives, I am at your service," Sebastian said with a closed eye smile. "Thank you. The pleasure is all mine. This is my...tutor, Siva Lei," Dalihla hesitantly greeted. "Pleased to meet you all," Siva said. After the introductions were over, Dalihla and Siva headed towards the ballroom while Ciel, Lizzy and Sebastian stayed at the front doors to greet the remaining guests.

**In the evening**

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can start this party. Please enjoy yourselves," Ciel declared upon entering the ballroom. As it was a simple ball for intimates, formalities weren't as necessary. However, Ciel told his butler that the famed Phantomhive hospitality was expected for this party regardless of who was attending. Being the wallflower he is, Ciel stood in a corner beside his butler, trying to endure this party until it ended. He was tired from his trip and was in no mood to socialize. He stared at the guests who were spread out in the ballroom. Some of them gathered on the dance floor, some by the food tables and others just standing and chatting to one another. Dalihla and Siva were among those who stood by the food tables. They seemed to be in the middle of an intense discusssion but Ciel couldn't see very well at this distance. He decided that he would question Sebastian and his demon abilities later that night.

Once in the ballroom, Dalihla and Siva decided to do a lap of the room to see what had been prepared for this evening's party. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, providing it with a beautiful glow. To the right of the entrance was a small group of musicians, mostly violinists and pianists, who were currently playing a waltz. To the left was a gathering of people who discussed among themselves about the everyday lifestyle. The food tables were completely at the back of the room and Dalihla decided to make it her destination for the moment. Siva followed her without hesitation.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my Lady?"

"As much as I can in these circumstances Siva. It is a lovely party."

"I assume you have noticed already, my Lady. His butler is..."

"Yes, I noticed. Do you know of him?"

"Not very well to be honest. I can, however, say that he will be a challenge for you."

"How so?"

"He IS a powerfull demon. Top in his category I would say. Fear not, I shall protect you until the very end, my Lady."

"You don't need to do so that much now, Siva. I'll be fine."

"If you say so, my Lady."

As Dalihla turned her head, she noticed Ciel was staring at them. She smiled and waved at him. He blushed and waved as well. She looked around him and caught Sebastian headed their way. Much to Ciel's suprise she noted. Sebastian wore a long brown coat, black pants and shirt, shiny shoes and glasses. His hair was behind his ears. When not wearing his butler attire like he did when she arrived, he could easily pass for a nobleman of high rank. She had to admit, it was impressive that he managed to get changed so quickly, even for him. He look attractive in that get up but she would rather die before she admitted it to herself. Her trail of thought was broken when he spoke: "Excuse me Miss, may I have this dance?" he asked as he extended his left hand to her. She nodded, took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor as Siva sipped on some fruit punch.

As they approached the middle of the dance floor, Dalihla started to notice that the amount of stares directed towards her and Sebastian had increased in the past few seconds. Whispers of admiration for the "gorgeous lady" and "handsome gentleman" could be heard here and there through out the crowd. When they stopped walking, the whispers hushed and the heads of those who stared quickly turned away. She turned to face Sebastian, he was smirking. He planced his free hand on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She tried to hide her blushing face but alas, his grip was strong and she had no choice but to stare into his crimson orbs. He looked amused, almost as if he could tell she wanted to avoid his gaze but couldn't. Leading with his left foot, he pulled her with him to finally begin their waltz. As they danced around, the guest stared in awe at the couple on the floor. Soon they were the only people on the dance floor. The guests whispered to each other:

"Oh my, what amazing dancers they are."

"He looks in complete control of his steps."

"She is so elegant, soaring across the dance floor like that."

"It feels like, a dream. Like a pair of angels decended from the Heavens to grace us with their presence."

"They look so angelic."

Sebastian smirked at that comment. How ironic, he thought. Little did he know, Dalihla had done and thought the same thing of herself. Ciel stared at them but mainly, at his butler. "It is very much like him to do something like this. Even as a demon, he can still put on an _angelic_ performance," Ciel whispered to himself. He smirked at his own comment. "It seems we are attracting quite the attention, Miss," Sebastian said. Dalihla nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter? You seem nervous about something Miss."

"Oh umm, it's nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course its just that, I've never been too fond of parties."

"I see. You just coudn't refuse an invitation from lady Elizabeth. Is that it?"

"Quite. She was so excited and so kind about it. I was happy to oblige."

"Of course you were. Well, it seems this dance is coming to an end."

When the music stopped, the gathered guests started to clap as Sebastian bowed and Dalihla curtsied. She then made her way back to where Siva stood. He was smirking. "What's so funny?" she asked. "My apologies but you are, my Lady," Siva replied still smirking. Dalihla sighed and took a sip of fruit punch to cool her head. Sebastian's face had been so close to hers. Why was her heart was still beating fast. It's not like she thought he looked attractive from that distance, right? She cursed herelf for thinking that and for blushing while in his arms. The remainder of the party consisted of talking to the guests who approached them or to go see Lizzy and Ciel who were in an isolated corner of the ballroom. When the guests started to leave, Dalihla felt like she could breath a little better. Parties were never her cup of tea.

**At night**

When Dalihla and Siva were the only guests left, Lizzy ran up to Ciel and asked:

"Ciel, since I will be staying here for the next three weeks, can my new friends stay with us as well? Their home will be empty at the moment as her parents are gone on a business trip and his are on vacation so they won't be bothered by their absence."

"_*sigh*_... I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question but it seems it was inevitable. What a bother it will be. Now we'll have three more mouths to feed."

"But please?!"

Siva step in at that moment: "Excuse me. Although it is a very kind and tempting invitation, I must sadly decline for I am expected to return to my home at once for personal matters as well as business matters". Ciel stared at him then turned to Sebastian and said: "It seems you will only need to prepare one extra guest bedroom, Sebastian. Make sure it is to Miss Dalihla's liking." "Yes, my Lord," was all Sebastian replied. Then all the heads turned to Dalihla as Lizzy eagerly awaited her answer. "With all the trouble you are going through for me, I feel it may be rude to decline your invitation my dear Lizzy," she stated. Lizzy started jumping and giggling and hugging her friend and her fiancé all at once. Ciel told Sebastian to go prepare the guest room and Dalihla said her good byes to Siva.

"Will you be alright, Siva?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I will be."

"Just making sure. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"_*whispering*_ I have placed a Devil's Charm on you, my Lady. It will hide your demonic presence as well as seal your powers so that no one finds out about your secret. It will also hide your contrac...well your Mark. In other words, you are a normal human being, my Lady."

"_*sigh*_...Alright fine but of all the times you could have picked, you chose now! And here! Well I'm sure you have your reasons for doing this but isn't a Devil's Charm just a Demonic Seal?"

"No. It is much stonger than a Demonic Seal. Only a Devil can use it. Most demons are too weak to use it. Others who are strong enough are to weak minded to control its power. And that is why only the Devil who placed the Charm can remove it."

"Well alright then Siva, I trust you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my Lady."

With that, he disappeared into the night. Dalihla watched him leave until she could no longer see him. She could feel her powers leaving her as well, making her feel like the human she used to be. Sebastian watch Siva leave as well. He however, watch and felt his demonic aura leave his master's property. The aura was too strong to be a Demon's but to evil to be an Angel's or a Grim Reaper's. He wondered if other demonic beings were still around, lurking in the shadows of a society who had forgotten them and burned for revenge. He would ponder upon it later. For now, getting his master and his guests ready for bed was more important.

Once in his room, Ciel started to question his demon butler:

"Well Sebastian, what did you think of Lizzy's new friend?"

"Many things my Lord. She seems to be a very modest and respectable young lady. However, just like you, she seems to have a darker past and seeks a kind of salvation."

"How could you tell that from one waltz with her?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler, my Lord."

"_*sigh*_... Yes yes I know. Is there something else?"

"Her 'tutor' is not human. I think she may have a contract with him but I do not know of what kind."

"Is that so? Can you find out?"

"If you ordered it, my Lord."

"Then I order it. Find out as soon as you can and let me know. If she's up to something I must protect Lizzy at all costs."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian tucked his master into bed, blew out the candles and shut the door as he exited the room. He then made his way back to the main staircase where Lizzy and Dalihla awaited his return as they chatted to one another. Lizzy, who was facing the stairs, spotted him first.

"Sebastian! We waited for you because I realized I had no idea which room was Dalihla's."

"That's quite alright my Lady. I'll have Tanaka escort you to your room Lady Elizabeth. Lady Dalihla, please follow me to your room."

"Goodnight Dalihla!"

"Goodnight to you Lizzy. Well, I'm following you Sebastian."

They headed in the same direction as Lizzy did. Up and then to the left of the stairs where Ciel had also been. They soon arrived in front of a brownish wooden door. Sebastian opened it and let Dalihla go first. She let out a small gasp as she admired the loveliness of the room. To the left of the door was a small bathroom with its own wooden door and a giant mirror. To the right of the bathroom, a night stand, also with a giant mirror, sat in the corner to the left of the Queen sized bed. Dalihla turned to the right to see a huge wardrobe that covered the entire wall. Perpendicular to the entrance was a large window with satin curtains. The color theme of the room was in all the shades of blue. It covered almost every surface from the curtains, to the bed comforter, to the carpet and even the wallpaper. She stared for what seemed like an eternity to the room that so very much resembled her own room back at her manor. Sebastian noticed her long, silent stare and decided to break the silence. "Is it to your liking Miss?" he asked. She whispered her answer: "Indeed".

The butler then bowed, wished her a good night's sleep and left the room to allow her to change into the nightgown he brought in when Ciel ordered him to prepare the room. He figured she did not bring one herself so he decided to give her one that belonged to the previous Lady Phantomhive. It was the only thing that would fit her anyways. He remembered his master's order but decided to wait until the morning to begin questioning their guest. For now, his investigation would depend on what he found in the archives and records of London that night.

* * *

*_R__eference to the OVA : "Welcome to the Phantomhives"_

_**_The dress she usually wears for parties like in episode 3 &amp; 4 of season 1__

__***_She is wearing Ciel's dress from season 1 episode 4; btw, I know the hat is inclined to the right in the anime and manga to hide Ciel's contract but in this fanfic it's supposed to be on the left side.___

**I know this chapter was long but it had to be done. For the following ones, tell me if you like it that way or if you want me to shorten them. If you find grammar errors, just point them out and I will fix them ASAP :)**

**Don't worry, I did not forget Soma, Agni and the servants' impression of Dalihla. It will be for the next chapter.**

**To: xxmysterygirlxx - Thank you soooooo much for favoriting and following my story! :D**

**Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shopping

**CHAPTER 2 - Shopping**

**Author Note:**

**0.5 I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! :( School has me in a frenzy (literally) and spare time is not on my side these days (my teachers gave us all homework during the Holidays -.-). In the future, I plan to update atleast once a month. For this month, I decided to publish 4 chapters in order to compensate (I will hurry and finish them all I promise). Hope you like it :D**

**1\. This chapter is more to showcase the relationship between Lizzy and Dalihla rather than be an action pacted chapter. Sorry for those of you hoping for lots of action :( (Don't worry, there's still some action.)**

**2\. Sebastian will be sharing with you and his master some of the things he discovered about Dalihla and Siva but the rest will be told by them in the following chapters. :)**

****Disclamer: **I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji or Hanatsuki Hime characters nor do I claim to own them. They belong to their creator, Toboso Yana (_**Kuroshitsuji**_) and Hibiki Wataru (_**Hanatsuki Hime**_). I only own my plot and my OC, Tsukiyomi Dalihla.**

**Please enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

**At night**

_(Prince Soma POV)_

"Highness," started Agni, "what do you think of Miss Dalihla?"

"She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I wish I could have asked her to be my wife."

"Oh Highness, have you found your one true love at last?"

"I don't know. I think, I think..."

We began to cry of happiness like children when they get their candy. Kneeling in the middle of the carriage, we stayed in a tight embrace until Agni spoke:

"Highness, why did you not ask her to be your wife?"

"It's not like I tried to avoid her. All the other guests kept taking her away from me. Don't they know I'm royalty?!"

"_*sweatdrop*_ I see ..."

"In truth Agni, it was my dear Ciel's butler who purposly kept her away from my heart!"

"I don't think he meant to hurt you, Highness."

"Ahhh, that's where you're wrong Agni. He knew I was searching for a bride and deliberately made it impossible for me to talk to Miss Dalihla."

"_*sweatdrop*_ ... "

"Come Agni, we must find a way to secure my wedding!"

And thus I spent the rest of the ride home planning my wedding to this godess I meant tonight.

_(Servants' Hall, normal POV)_

Bard, Finny and Meyrin sat at the table in the servants' hall. Bard wore bunny ears, paws and a tail on top of his chef attire. Finny's hat was replaced by a stuffed turtle's shell. Meyrin suffered no change in her attire. She ran away from Lizzy until Ciel told her to stop chasing his maid around the house. Due to their embarassing looks, they spent the whole night hiding from sight in the servants' hall. "Hey Bard, we'll get to meet this friend of Lady Elizabeth's eventually, right?" asked Finny. "Of cours' we will Finny. Di' you forget we hav' to serve breakfeast tomorrow? We can meet 'er then," replied Bard. "Not if Sebastian does so for us," said Finny. Meyrin nodded in agreement with him. Bard stood up and threw his fist in the air. "We will make 'em breakfeast and triumph over Sebastian. He'll be so surprised that he'll have to accept us as equals!" chanted Bard. Finny and Meyrin also stood up. "Yes!" they all chanted in unison. They then hurried off to bed to be ready and alert for their morning goal.

**In the morning**

_(Normal POV)_

Meyrin stood beside Dalihla's bed with a dress in her hands. She gently shook Dalihla and opened the curtains to let in the morning light in hopes of waking the guest. "Miss Dalihla, it's time to wake up, yes it is," she told the guest. Dalihla turned away from the light to try and cling to the dreamland but to no avail. She turned her head towards Meyrin, opened her eyes and smiled at the maid. Her left eye was hidden by the pillow and her bangs. "Good morning Miss. I umm ... Sebastian told me to wake you and help you dress for breakfast, yes he did," stated shyly the maid. "How very kind however, if it's alright with you, I would like to change alone," was what Dalihla replied. Unsure of herself but eager to please the guest (mostly Sebastian) Meyrin hesitated before nodding and placing the folded dress on the edge of the bed before exiting the room. When the door was shut, Dalihla got up and picked up the dress Meyrin had brought her. It was pine green in color, had elbow length sleeves and was floor length. A black exocorset* added color and style to the extremely plain dress. Dalihla snapped her fingers like she always did but to her surprise, nothing happened. She then remembered Siva had placed a Devil's Charm that sealed her powers away. She immediately regretted sending the maid away. Sighing, she quietly crept towards the door, hoping the maid was still there. When she opened the door, a tall figure, clad in black, stood in her way. She force herself not to scream in surprise as she could no longer feel anyone's presence around her due to the Charm. She slowly looked up, with her right eye, seeing as the left was covered by her bangs, and found Sebastian was staring at her with a curious eye. "Is there a problem Miss?" he asked her. "I sent the maid away but not before I realized I actually needed her help," Dalihla answered timidly. The butler smirked and spoke: "That's alright. It is a little late to call her back however. I'm afraid you'll have to rely on me. Fear not, I am more than capable of aiding you with your problem". A slight shiver went down her spine as she gave him a suspicious look. His smirk never wavered. "Well then, shall I help you dress?" he asked. "Personally I would prefer if you and your little smirk didn't help me at all," she told him with a slight glare. "I promise not to do anything that would make you uncomfortable," he told her still smirking. Her glare intensified and he smirked even more at her amusing reaction. Seeing no one else was around to save her, she reluctantly decided to let him help her after all.

Stepping into the room as she motioned him to come in, Sebastian felt the same demonic energy as the night before. It was however, much weaker that before. As if hidden behide a seal of some sort. Why he didn't feel it anywhere else in the manor, was a different matter. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Dalihla shyly asked him to tie her corset. Blushing a bright shade of red, she pulled her long silver hair out of the way so he could quickly tie the dreaded thing.

Even though it was a corset, she didn't expect him to tie it to the point of seriously suffocating her. Letting out a gasp, she glared at him with her right eye all the while trying to get some air in her system. He loosened it a tiny bit. Turning her back to him once again she whispered to herself: "Bloody heck, is he trying to kill me?" At that moment, she felt like she falling backwards and her back landed on Sebastian's chest. Trying to pull away she realized he had her traped and pressed against him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear: "Miss, if _I_ intended to kill you, you would have been dead long ago". His breath was warm against the bare skin of her neck and it sent another round of shivers down her spine. Enjoying her reaction, he continued: "I must confess, I find myself intrigued by this demonic presence around you. You wouldn't happen to know where it comes from do you?" Her eyes widened. Siva's Charm should have hidden her demonic presence entirely. Why was he sensing it now? Did Siva place a weak Charm? How the bloody heck did he realise so soon?! In truth, since she could do everything he could (when she had access to her powers that is) she suspected he would be able to sense part of her demonic aura. On top of that, Siva told her he was probably the most powerful demon around. Sensing a demonic presence behind a seal would be an easy task for him. She could do it too after all. She decided to play innocent in hopes that he would leave her be. "Demonic? You're telling me you can sense demonic entities?" she asked. "Don't take _me_ for a fool. I know you can sense them as well. In fact, I'd say you have strong ties with the Underworld. Wouldn't _you agree_, Miss?" he said. Finally deciding to shut her mouth, Dalihla crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a _*humf*_. His head was now at the base of her neck. His noze, ever so gently, grazed her skin as he made his way up back to her ear. Inhaling her sweet scent, Sebastian's eyes were glowing their hellish pink flames though Dalihla could not see them. As he moved, her skin became warmer and a blush made its way onto her face. She tried to ignore the burning sensation on her skin. "I should warn you, should anything happen to Lady Elizabeth or her fiancé, I will make sure the culprit is caught and punished," he added as he suddenly let her go. She simply nodded, unable to say anything. He finished dressing her and they made their way to the dining hall where everyone awaited.

"Good morning Miss Dalihla!" the three servants cheered in unison.

_*whispering*_

"Hey Finny, she's a pretty li'lle thing, eh?"

"Don't say that Bard! You're whispering too loud."

"But is true. I hope she's as beau'iful inside as she is on th' outside."

"That's true. What do you think Meyrin?"

"... I'm sure it's fine since Lady Elizabeth is her friend, right?"

When they saw Sebastian walk in the dining room, they immediately returned to their silence. Ciel stood up and welcomed his guest:

"Lady Dalihla, good morning. I hope you have slept well."

"Indeed my Lord, an un disturbed night it was."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Lizzy walked it at that moment. She greeted Ciel, the servants, Sebastian and ran towards Dalihla: "Dalihla! How are my dear? I trust you slept well? How did you like your first night at the manor? Ciel wasn't mean to you this morning was he? Oh your dress so lovely! Do you like mine? Of course you do! Are you hungry? We should eat! So what is breakfast today?" Having not time to answer between questions, Dalihla answered them all at once: "Good morning to you too. I'm good. Yes I did. It was quite pleasant. Of course not. Thank you. Yes I do. Indeed I am. Alright. I'm not sure, lets find out". Once they were seated, Sebastian brought silver trays full of fruits that he placed infront of each person. Lizzy began to dig in but immediately slowed down as she remembered her manners and Ciel ate slowly. Dalihla, however, had not started eating. Sixteen years had passed since she last ate human food. She had long since forgotten its taste and the way it was eaten (One does not have dining etiquettes in the Underworld after all). Attempting to mimic Ciel and Elizabeth, she accidently knocked over her cup of tea. It spilled all over her dress and she quickly stood up in surprise. Ciel then ordered his butler to tend to their guest and reassured his fiancé that everything would be allright. Picking up the guest bridal style, Sebastian headed for a small guest room at the end of the hall.

_(In another room)_

Sebastian was almost done redressing Dalihla in the same, now washed, dress as before when he thought it a good time to ask her questions without indiscreet ears present:

"Miss, what happened earlier? You seemed to have difficulties with eating your breakfast. I do not believe this meal was a difficult one to eat for humans. I wonder, when was the last time you ate _human_ food?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tol...is that a trick question?"

"No, but you evidently fell for it. Now tell Miss, when _was_ the last time you ate _human_ food?"

"_*humf*_ Why do you wish to know? I don't plan to eat your master's soul, if it will keep you off my case."

"I'm sure you won't. But that won't get me off you're case. My master gave me an order so I must do as he asks."

"What exactly did he order?"

"Well then shall we head back?"

"Hey, you can't dismiss me like that, it's rude! A butler shouldn't be rude to a lady like that."

"A lady, you say? That me be true but you are no ordinary lady are you?"

"Umm..."

"Well then, let us get going."

"... Indeed."

When Dalihla and Sebastian returned to the dining hall, Lizzy was eager to announce the good news to her friend. "Dalihla guess what? Ciel agreed to let us go in to town to shop this afternoon! Isn't it great? The only condition is that he comes along with his butler as bodyguards," said Elizabeth in a giddy tone. "That is great news indeed, Lizzy. Which shop shall we visit?" responded Dalihla. Pulling her friend along with her, Lizzy ran to her room to pick a dress to wear and to decide which shop they would visit.

**In the afternoon**

Lady Elizabeth and Lady Dalihla spent most of their afternoon shopping in the various shops that Lady Elizabeth thought as "cute". Most of the time, Lizzy would pick the pinkest and puffiest dress for Dalihla to try on. She would then attempt to purchase all of them. Dalihla would stop her from time to time. The next shop they visited was a jewelry shop. It was now Dalihla's turn to pick many pieces for Elizabeth to try on. The ones she prefered were simple. Elizabeth however, prefered the more expensive and sparkle-filled pieces. After trying on many different ones, Elizabeth settle for a gold base necklace with pink gems that went from biggest to smallest. Dalihla decided to purchase a silver chain with one rubis in the center and two sapphires on each side of it. Lizzy then ran to the next shop with Dalihla by her side.

Sitting in the carriage, Sebastian told his master what he knew of their guest so far:

"I have some of the information you desired, Master. The rest will have to wait I'm afraid."

"Get it as soon as you can, Sebastian. Well, what do you know so far?"

"Firstly, I believe that Lady Dalihla is a demon who was turned into a human. Perhaps to gain our trust."

"Well she won't get it that way. Make sure to watch her carefully, Sebastian."

"Of course. Secondly, though I have not seen it yet, she seems to have a sort of Faustian Contract with her tutor, Siva Lei."

"Seen it?"

"Yes. I did not see a contract mark on her body thus far."

"But you know she has one?"

"I do. The scent of another demonic being lingers on her skin like perfume. Thirdly, she seems to be a respectable young lady from a rich and noble family."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not as of yet no, but her family name does raise some questions, my Lord."

"Such as?"

"The family name Tsukiyomi does not exist among the noble families in England."

"What? What do you mean does not exist? Is it a false identity then? Or maybe just a nickname?"

"I cannot be certain at this time, my Lord but I assure you that I will find out."

"Good. Oh no, here they come ... again!"

Lizzy and Dalihla returned the carriage to drop their bags and immediately moved on to the next shop. Ciel let out an exasperated sigh seeing as those were the 16th and 17th bag they had dropped in the carriage since they began their shopping spree. The carriage's floor was full of bags and he barely had space for his tiny legs. He lost himself in his toughts for a moment. He then remembered he still had unanswered uestions for his butler. As Ciel was about to continue questionning his butler, he noticed Sebastian was starring out the window with squinted eyes. When he opened his mouth to ask what was out that window, Sebastian quickly grabbed him and, in the blink of an eye, jumped out the window. They flew over a big and crowded part of town before they landed in an alley way. There on the ground lay an uncouncious Lady Elizabeth full of scratches and bruises with blood sliding down her cheek. In front of her, Lady Dalihla, equally hurt but still standing and holding two tree branches, was fighting off with maybe 50 men who were heavily armed. 7 were scattered on the ground, unconcious. Ciel ran to Lizzy's side while Sebastian decided to help Dalihla. How did this happen? thought Ciel. And why did Sebastian wait until now to react? Shouldn't he have sensed this before it even began? Ciel was at a loss for words.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lizzy ran towards the Funtom Company's shop. She was rather eager to show it off to her friend. Other that Ciel himself, this place was the most precious thing for Lizzy. Dalihla was running behind her, laughing and smiling. When she caught up to her, Lizzy was about to begin her introduction when a group of 40, maybe 50, men came out from the darkness of the alley and ambushed them. Both Dalihla and Elizabeth grabbed tree branches to use as swords. The men started to attack. Slowly but one after the other, the men fell. It however quickly began to be difficult for Elizabeth to keep them at bay and they eventually knocked her out. During that time, Dalihla kept them away from her in order not to get stabbed. If she were to get stabbed, Siva's Charm would dissapear, letting her demonic powers return and heal her wounds. She couldn't let that happen. Especially in front of Lady Elizabeth. When said girl collapsed to the floor, Dalihla ran to her and stopped a man from stabbing Lizzy. She then fought two more men. However, without her demon powers and only_ disarming her opponents_, this many men was going to be tough to handle. She was much weaker in this human from. Siva had better have a good reason to leave her like this. She turned to face the men and prepared for this battle. She would not die here and have Ciel think she couldn't protect Lizzy. He would never trust her if that were to happen. And she probably would never hear the end of it from Sebastian. She was badly injured and didn't know how long she could last but she would fight until the very end. Just then, a black shadow appeared in the alley. Sebastian, along with Ciel, showed up in a nic of time. Why couldn't they have been here sooner? thought Dalihla._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

With Lizzy's head on his lap, Ciel was not in the best position to fight. That left a slightly incapacitated Dalihla and Sebastian to deal with the attackers. Stepping in front of Dalihla, Sebastian told her to stand down, he would finish this faster without her in his way. He jumped towards to group of men with a cynical smile on his face. Tearing them to shreds, stabbing them, Sebastian flew through the crowd of poor men who were screaming bloody murder. As she watched him go, Dalihla realised that, in that moment, he must has felt at home between the screams and excessive bloodshed. Like a dancing demon among the corpses. When he finished off the last one, she kneeled beside Ciel. Examining Elizabeth and ignoring the shocked look on the Earl's face she said: "I must appologize for this unlady like behaviour, my Lord. If it's all the same to you, I ask that you forget you ever saw this". Ciel was not listening to her at the moment. He simply stared at her god awful attire. Bruised and cut all over, a torn dress and fractures and covered in blood, it was the only way he could put it. "Master, we should head home and tend to Lady Elizabeth's and Lady Dalihla's wounds as soon as possible," said Sebastian. Only one answer came from the boy: "Indeed".

* * *

_exocorset* Due to lack of vocabulary. It's just a corset but on the outside of the dress. The ladies still have to wear the regular corsets under the dress._

**Again, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i didnt update sooner. i do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Replies:**

**To: Anathema . riddle - ******Thank you soooooo much for following my story! :D (i know there's no space before and after the period but my computer kept deleting your name if i didn't add the spaces for some reason :s )****

**To: CrazyWolfDevil - Thank you soooooo much for favoriting my story! :D**

****To: Imagicrain - Thank you soooooo much for following my story! :D****

****To: TheHungryRainbow - Thank you soooooo much for following my story! :D****

****To: Nuria Maria - T****hank you soooooo much for following and** favoriting my story**! :D********

**Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Whispering

**CHAPTER 3 - Whispering**

**Author Note:**

**1\. EXAMS ARE OVER! And this is why I haven't updated sooner *tee hee*But it's over and gone :D I can now resume dedicating myself to this fanfic, yay! Hope you guys still enjoy this fanfic as much as I do :D Shits about to get real in either this chapter of the next :)**

**2\. Dalihla's past will be revealed to you little by little :3 I can't till all of it is revealed!**

**3\. :( It took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about that!**

****Disclamer: **I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji or Hanatsuki Hime characters nor do I claim to own them. They belong to their creator, Toboso Yana (_**Kuroshitsuji**_) and Hibiki Wataru (_**Hanatsuki Hime**_). I only own my plot and my OC, Tsukiyomi Dalihla.**

**Please enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

**In the evening**

Once they were back at the manor, Ciel took Elizabeth to her room to treat her wounds while Sebastian took Dalihla to hers. When he sat her on the bed, she told him to leave her and see to his master's needs. She knew Ciel wouldn't be able to take care of Elizabeth's wounds seeing as he could barely put a coat on without Sebastian's help. Smirking as he always does, Sebastian told her he would see to it that her wounds were well, very well, taken care of after dinner and left her room. Now that she was alone, Dalihla decided to atleast wash up a little and change her dress. She washed her hair in the sink with rose scented shampoo. As she stared at the blood going down the drain, she thought the herself: "Bloody hell, I really am useless without demon powers. I've made a fool out of myself, infront of Sebastian no less. He's already too suspicious, I dought he will leave me alone now. Damn! Why did Siva do this to me? And he left me all alone in this giant manor. What was he thinking? It was NOT part of the plan. I'll have to talk to him when he returns. He better come back soon. And with a good explanation too!" At this point, she was crying out of frustration but she tried to hold back her tears. There was no way she would be caught crying in this manor. She quickly finished drying her hair and changed her dress.

When she came down, Lizzy announced it was time to dine and grabbed her friend to take her to the dinning hall. Lizzy ran in and gave Ciel a giant bear hug. He cleared his throat, greeted Dalihla and asked how she was feeling. She replied with indeed, my lord. Afterwards, everyone took their places at the table. Sebastian came in with silver plates filled with steak, vegetables, rice and a bottle of red wine for their guest who respectfully, declined the offer. As she ate in silence, Dalihla was able to get a closer look at Elizabeth's bandaged arm and patched head. She noticed how energetic the girl was. Always smiling even after today's events. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name. "What do you think Dalihla?" a high pitched voice said. "Pardon me but could you please repeat the question?" she asked sweetly. Lizzy giggled: "I asked if you prefered blue or brown for Ciel." "Oh definately blue Lizzy," she answered with her best smile on display. After she was satisfied with that answer, Lizzy went back to telling Ciel about the latest gossip in London. Observing them for a while, Dalihla looked up to see Sebastian was watching her very closely, as if he was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

When the same maid from this morning came in, he adressed her as Mey-Rin and Dalihla made sure to remember it. He told her to take the empty dinner plates while he served desert. A simple apple pie was served elegantly by Sebastian. While Elizabeth and Ciel ate and conversed, Dalihla stared at her plate. The shadow of a frown crossed her features for a brief second. She never liked her fruits cooked as a child and her mother would always cut them into animal shapes. It seems her dislike for cooked fruits never went away even after becoming a demon. Sebastian took notice of her frown but made no comments, he simply smirked. When Ciel and Lizzy were done eating, they turned to find Dalihla and her untouched piece of pie. "What's wrong Dalihla?" inquired Elizabeth. "Forgive me for not mentionning it sooner but cooked fruits are simply not my cup of tea," she stated, "I appologize for inconviniencing you like this. I am also full at the moment so you don't need to bake another desert." She smiled at them hoping Ciel wouldn't be too upset. She was happily surprised by his answer: "It's quite ll right, Miss. I'll have Sebastian prepare a diferent desert next time." She nodded in agreement. The group headed for the game room when Ciel challenged Dalihla to a game of chess. She accepted with a suspicious grin and Lizzy was eager to see her friend play. She couldn't play very well herself so Dalihla and her never played a game before. She did like to watch Ciel play, however.

When they were seated face to face, Ciel noticed that he was the white player, something that had not happen since ... that day. He chuckled at the irony. "So today, I play the light," he thought to himself. On the other side of the board, Dalihla was also thinking about the irony of being the black player. "There's nothing new in this case. I was always in the dark," she thought. The game began when Lizzy chirped begin. Ciel moved his pawn first whereas Dalihla moved her knight. All through the game, Elizabeth stared at her friend in awe. She looked concentrated and very sure of herself. Every move was calculated and she never seemed to regret and action. Even Ciel had noticed. Dalhla played this game with such a calm face, Lizzy was unable to comprehend how she kept such a calm composure. When she would play with her mother, Lizzy would always have a face that either gave her away or that looked unlady like. Dalihla was quite the opposite. She placed her pieces in Ciel's way to see if he would take the bait, which he did. Though she wasn't a great player, Elizabeth did know the rules and how to play this game. Starring at the board, Lizzy had no words to express the utter shock and suprise of what she saw. She simply said: "Impossible!" The look on Ciel's face seemed to agree with his fiancé's statement. On the board, Ciel only had his king and a knight left, both backed into a corner. Around him, ALL of Dalihla's pieces were strategically placed and well spread out. Her king and queen had not moved from their original spot and two of her pawns had become a rook and a bishop. Looking up at the woman infront of him, Ciel found a calm and confident face smiling at him. Directing his attention back to his king, he quietly gasped at the sudden realisation that this game would be over in the next two turns. His king could only move one square to the left and his knight was too far to be able to protect him. When had they been separated? Clenching his fist, he used his other hand to move his king one square to the left. "Might as well finish this game," he thought. Moving her second rook to the place she wanted, Dalihla slowly looked up at the little Lord and declared, checkmate. Unbelievable. No one had bested him in a game of chess before except for his predecessor. Ciel looked up with his eye and questionned his guest:

"I must congradulate this event, Lady Dalihla. No one has ever triumphed over the Queen's Guard Dog before. Not at chess."

"Think nothing of it, Lord Phantomhive. It was simply a game of strategy."

"Allow me to ask, who taught you how to play so skillfully?"

"It was Siva."

"Your tutor?"

"Indeed. When I was young, I was an only child and my mother rarely spent time with me. I think it may have been because of that man."

"That man? Someone you knew?"

"No. I never met him, even if he was my grand father."

"You never met your grand father?!"

"Of course not. Mother never let me. She said it was better for me that way."

"I don't understand her logic. What could have been so terrible about him that she would keep you away?"

"In due time, you will learn. We all have our secrets right?"

Ciel look down at the spot where his slave mark was and closed his eye.

"Yes, we do indeed."

Silence.

"Well I have lost this game. I suppose this isn't as bad as loosing one's soul. I should know ..."

"You haven't lost anything, Lord Phantomhive. Because there was nothing left for you to lose."

He stared at her silently and his eye widened. "She couldn't know about that, could she?" He remaind quiet until Elizabeth pulled his sleeve. Snapping out of this thoughts, he turned towards his fiancé. He could have sworn he saw a cynical grin on Dalihla's face but it had been so brief, he wondered if it had been an illusion. "I'm tired, Ciel. Can we get going now? I just want to sleep," Lizzy said, oblivious to the strange atmostphere around her. "Ok, let's get going," was his only statement.

Ciel had Tanaka escort Elizabeth to her room. He bid her goodnight, and told Mey-Rin to follow them and help Elizabeth get ready once Tanaka left. Bowing to his young master, Tanaka transformed to his full size and told said ladies to follow him. Once they were out of sight, Ciel turned to his butler and told him to escort Lady Dalihla to her chambers and return as quickly as possible. "Yes, my Lord," was the only answer he got. Ciel headed to his room in a hurry. He was tired of having to keep up appearences and was eager to simply relax and sleep. Turning towards Dalihla, Sebastian held out his hand for her took take. To his amusement, she started to walk towards her room, ignoring his out stretch hand. He followed her silently. As they were walking, many questions plagued his mind regarding the lady that stood beside him. What was her true objective? Why did he sens demonic energy coming from her and her tutor? Who was she really? Was she a threat? How much? What did she know about the Underworld? How much of it did she know? Why did she want his master? Why did she smell so good, so sweet? Why did he feel a craving to taste her? Why-"Sebastian?" she inquired, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Yes Miss?" he said. "You were staring at me with glowing eyes. I don't think you want to reveal your true nature to the other inhabitants of this manor," she said calmly, "Now tell me, why so serious?" A sweet, innocent smile graced her lips. Had he not been able to sens demonic energy from her, he would have thought it to be a nice, caring smile. "It's nothing, you need not concern youself with me, Miss," he answered with a smirk, "Goodnight." He bowed and left her in front of her door. Silently glaring at him, she wondered what thoughts could have made his eyes glow the way they did. She could see two things in his eyes: hunger and lust. Neither one of them pleased her. She had seen that look in Siva's eyes once. What happened after that was ... it had ... marked her in a way. She smiled at the memory. Walking into her room, she was glad to be able to finally sleep.

**At night**

As he waked around the manor, Sebastian was enjoying the peace and quiet night had brought to him. Finally, there were no servants to break or blow up the manor. It did, however, take longer than usual to attain this peace and quiet. His young master had pestered him about their guest continously when he entered his room. He replayed the conversation in his mind:

_FLASHBACK_

_"You're late, Sebastian."_

_"Forgive me, my Lord."_

_"Whatever. Now tell me, have you discovered anything new about our guest? Like what her aim is? Why she is possibly targetting Elizabeth?"_

_"That, I do not know, for the moment. I have discovered something new however, it concerns you and not Lady Elizabeth."_

_"What?! Well then spill it!"_

_"She seems to be targetting you, young master."_

_"What?! How can you be sure?"_

_"During your chess game."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Her way of playing was calculative and well thought. Like she was calculating what counter moves you would use during each of your turns. She was predicting your actions and it seems she figured out your strategy. That led her to victory."_

_"*_tic mark_* You don't need to remind me."_

_"*_smirk_* It seems I've found another weekness, Master. Regardless, her way of playing chess has revealed to me that she intends to beat you in this game of hers."_

_"So you're saying the outcomes of that chess game is like a foreshadowing of what will eventually occur?"_

_"I believe so."_

_"But why me? I have never met that girl."_

_"Perhaps you have a long time ago. Or maybe it was the previous Earl."_

_"I wouldn't know if that were tru- Wait what? That's not possible! How old do you think she is? She looks older that Elizabeth but she couldn't be that old. There's no way she could have met my predecessor and have him do something terrible to her! Don't invent things Sebastian."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"If you're hiding something, spit it out Sebastian!"_

_"I have nothing more to say. Goodnight, my young Lord."_

_"Tch!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Walking in the silent manor halls, he smirked at his master's discomfort when the chess game was mentionned. Light foot steps broke the silence of the night and Sebastian recognised them to belong to their guest, Lady Dalihla. He could tell by the sound they made when the weight of her body was added to the floor. Making his way towards the library, he effectively ran in to Dalihla. "Out for a late night snack are we?" he teased. Her answer was: "If it were only that. It seems today's events have troubled me more than I would have liked. Sleep seems to be evading me tonight." When she looked up, he had disapeared from her line of sight. Backing up in a cautious manner, Dalihla bumped into something warm and strong whose arms snaked around her waist. Held prisoner in his arms, she immediately flushed when he whispered in her ear:

"I know a way to put your mind at ease. Why not try it out? Indulge in the wonders of the night. Let me be your guide, I promise to be gentle, my Lady."

"N-No. I should get back to my room now."

"Leaving so soon? After going to all that trouble to find you, this is how you thank me?"

"I ... Well ... I was never lost."

"Why so hesitant? You're not shy are you?"

"*_blush_* ... N-No that's not it ..."

"Humm? Is that so? Then follow me, to the world of mindless entertainement and pleasurable sensations."

"N-No! Those are just the whispers of a demon! I won't fall for them!"

"If that is what you think but we are already here."

Lightly gasping when he dumped her on a her bed, Dalihla was mentally scolding herself: "Idiot! He's a demon. And you are too, technically. Why did you fall for his demon whispers?" When she huffed, she realized the constricting pressure of her dress had disappeared. Her eyes widened at the realization that she was no longer wearing said dress. Blushing a bright crimson, she felt Sebastian pull her up to a sitting position. She was now facing him with her torso pressed to his and her legs wrapped around it. When he kissed her neck, she let out a small, nearly in audible moan while wrapping her arms around his neck. Playing with his hair, she noticed how soft and silky they were. And his scent. It was so sweet, so mysterious, so enticing, so intoxicating. She seemed to relax in his arms because of it. Enjoying her spontaneous reactions, Sebastian began removing her corset, slowly, sensually, smirking every time she would try to pull away but ended up moaning instead. As he moved on to her stockings, he placed her hands on his chest so she could begin undressing him. Slowly removing every button and every piece of fabric from his top, she placed his pocket watch on the night table and let his waistcoat and shirt slide down his arms. Observing his toned, lean, muscular, handsome upper body, Dalihla's mind started to wonder to other parts of his anatomy. Blushing even more so than before, she quickly look away from his perfectly gorgeous face. Enjoying her new blush, he placed her on her back and placed himself above her. While they both lay naked in the bed he bent down to whisper in her ear: "That's a good girl, woof!" As he promised, he made her forget her worries, indulged in the pleasures of the night.

* * *

**Heyy! Don't forget to review ok? :) I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Replies:**

**To : ejkallas - ******T****hank you soooooo much for following and** favoriting my story**! :D********

**To : OuranOracle87 - ******T****hank you soooooo much for following and** favoriting my story and following me**! :D********

**To : RedHoodOtaku - ******T****hank you soooooo much for **favoriting my story**! :D********

********To : Pandakat312 - **********T****hank you soooooo much for following and** favoriting my story! :D************


End file.
